Lonely
by SHADOW DRAGON TWISTER
Summary: Hinata hears Naruto singing in a tree and what will the out come be story's beter than summary
1. Lonely

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto if I did him and ****Hinata would be together and he would also be a perv**

**AN: this is my first Naruto story it's your choice if you want to be mean or nice but a least forgive me if I spell something wrong**

It was a nice summer's day in Konoha as a lovely pail eyed girl walked to the training ground to work on her skills. She suddenly stopped when she herd some one singing near by. So she decided to see who was singing.

_Lonely I'm so lonely,  
I have nobody,  
To call my owwnnn  
I'm so lonely, I'm Mr. Lonely  
I have nobody,  
To call my owwnnn  
I'm so lonely,_

Yo this one here goes out to all my playas out there ya kno got to have one good girl whose always been there like ya  
Kno took all the bullshit then one day she cant take it no more and decides to leave

I woke up in the middle of the night and I noticed my girl wasn't by my side, coulda sworn I was dreamin, for her I was  
Feenin, so I hadda take a little ride, back tracking ova these few years, tryna figure out wat I do to make it go bad, cuz  
Ever since my girl left me, my whole life came crashin

Hinata came to a tree near the training ground and looked up to see her long time crush one Uzumaki Naruto singing. __

I'm so lonely (so lonely),  
I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely)  
I have nobody (I have nobody)  
To call my own (to call my own) girl

I'm so lonely (so lonely)  
I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely)  
I have nobody (I have nobody)  
To call my own (to call my own) girl

Cant belive I hadda girl like you and I just let you walk right outta my life, after all I put u thru u still stuck  
Around and stayed by my side, what really hurt me is I broke ur heart, baby you were a good girl and I had no right, I  
Really wanna make things right, cuz without u in my life girl  


"I can't belive Naruto-kun has such a good voice" she whispered to herself not wanting to let Naruto know that she was their. Without another word she listened to Naruto as he continued to sing.

_  
I'm so lonely (so lonely)_

_I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely)  
I have nobody (I have nobody to call my own)  
To call my own (to call my own) girl_

I'm so lonely (so lonely)  
I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely)  
I have nobody (I have nobody)  
To call my own (to call my own) girl

Been all about the world ain't neva met a girl that can take the things that you been through  
Never thought the day would come where you would get up and run and I would be out chasing u  
Cuz aint nowhere in the globe id rather be, aint noone in the globe id rather see then the girl of my dreams that made me  
Be so happy but now so lonely

_  
So lonely (so lonely)  
I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely)  
I have nobody (I have nobody)  
To call my own (to call my own)_

I'm so lonely (so lonely)  
I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely)  
I have nobody (I have nobody)  
To call my own (to call my own) girrll

Never thought that id be alone, I didnt hope you'd be gone this long, I jus want u to call my phone, so stop playing girl and  
Come on home (come on home), baby girl I didn't mean to shout, I want me and you to work it out, I never wished Id ever  
Hurt my baby, and its drivin me crazy cuz...

I'm so lonely (so lonely)  
I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely)  
I have nobody (I have nobody)  
To call my own (to call my own)

I'm so lonely (so lonely)  
I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely)  
I have nobody (I have nobody)  
To call my own (to call my own) girll

Lonely, so lonely  
So lonely, (so lonely),  
Mr. Lonely, so lonely  
So lonely, so lonely, (so lonely), Mr. Lonely

When Naruto got done he shied and looked down to see none other than Hinata Hyuuga standing their looking at him in aw "oh hay Hinata how long have you been here" Naruto asked a little embarrassed that she herd him singing.

"Well…well…I was on my way to the training grounds when I heard singing" Hinata said

"Oh I didn't think I was singing that loud" Naruto said while jumping out of the tree "sorry if I bothered you"

"No...I…I…I like hearing you sing…but why were you singing such a sad song?" Hinata asked.

"Well Hinata I guess that I should tell you why and to get something off my chest" he started walking towards Hinata. Then taking his hands in hers witch Hinata's heart started to beat raptly "I just wanted to say that" then he bent down and whispered into her ear "I love you"

After hearing that Hinata wanted to faint but instead leaned into Naruto's chest and started to cry. To say Naruto was a little confused about her reaction to what he just told her would be an understatement.

"Hinata what's wrong did I upset you?" Hinata shook her head no

"Then what's making you so sad right now"

"I'm not crying because I'm sad Naruto I'm crying because I'm happy" Hinata said lifting her head from Naruto's chest looking up at him with tear stained eyes.

"Happy?" Naruto asked confused

"Yes happy because you have no idea how long I've waited to hear those words from you" Hinata said wiping the tears from her eyes "but why were you singing that sad song"

"Oh that…well yesterday afterSakura rejected me for the millionth time I finally gave up on her realizing she would never like me like I liked her. So I moped home and went to bed and in my dream's I saw you and how you were the only one that ever believed in me so I told you that I loved you and asked you out on a date but you said that you use to like me but now you were with Kiba and then you disappeared. So when I got up this morning I told myself that it was only a dream and that you and Kiba weren't dating and I still had a chance. Later as I was looking for you to ask you out and say I love you I saw you and Kiba walking together into a café I thought you two were on a date and I had missed my chance with you. So I came here to be alone and to sing"

"Oh Naruto so that's the reason because you thought I was with Kiba" Hinata said sadly

"Yes" Naruto said

"Naruto me and Kiba are just friends we went their to get some breakfast before meeting up with Shino to see if we had any missions today and besides both him and Shino are more like big brothers to me."

"Really"

"Yep theirs only one man for me and that's you Naruto" Hinata said with new found confidence

Naruto smiled the biggest smile in the world and picked up Hinata and spun her around and said "you have no idea how happy you've made me Hinata-chan"

"Same here Naruto-kun" Hinata said with tears in her eyes

"Hinata-chan please don't start crying again tears don't suit you" Naruto said while wiping some of her tears away

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun"

"It's ok…now come on Hinata lets go get some ramen I starving"

Naruto and Hinata smiled at each other for a split second before they shared a breathtaking kiss. After they parted Naruto held Hinata's hand and they started to walk to the ramen stand and as they walked Naruto whispered something into Hinata's ear witch made her hole face turn red and Naruto just smiled and pulled Hinata into him as they continued to walk down the road to start their new life as a couple.


	2. Don’t Matter

**AN: Well I guess I'm back and I brought a new chapter with me so enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: once again I do not own Naruto if I did him and ****Hinata would be together and he would also be a perv…one more thing I don't own Akon's song's Lonely and Don't Matter**

**AN: ****this takes place one week later**

We start our story with one Haruno Sakura walking down the streets of Konoha looking for her loud mouth team mate Uzumaki Naruto.

"Where is that idiot" she muttered madly

"Hay their billboard brow" said the voice of one Yamanaka Ino

"Not now Ino pig I'm looking for Naruto!" Sakura yelled

"Looking for Naruto are we, how sad"

"What is?"

"Looking for you only fan boy that's not your fan any more that's what's sad"

"What are you talking about?"

Ino groaned. "I'm going to say this slowly Naruto…does…not…like…you…anymore"

"What ever, now have you seen him or not?"

"Yea I have he was in our shop a few minutes ago"

"Do you know where he went?"

"He said something about meeting up with someone at Ichiraku Ramen shop."

And without another word Sakura was off. Ino laughed at her friend / rival because she knew just who Naruto was meeting. "Boy oh boy will she be surprised" Ino said while still laughing.

_10 minutes ago…_

"_Hay their naruto" Ino greeted _

"_Hi Ino"_

"_What brings you in here today?"_

"_Well I would like to buy a dozed red roses please"_

"_Wow who are they for Naruto? Oh I know your getting them for billboard brow aren't you?"_

"_Nope" Naruto said while shaking his head _

"_Really, then who are you buying them for?"_

"_For the most beautiful girl in __Konoha…" Naruto was cut off by Ino_

"_Aw Naruto that's so sweet but you know I'm dating Shikamaru"_

"_Very funny Ino but I'm talking about_ _Hinata" _

"_So you finely noticed that she loved you"_

"_Yea…and it hurts me knowing that she loved me for so long and I just ignored her like I did…all the time lost…"_

"_Naruto"_

"_Any way how about them roes Ino"_

"_Coming right up" _

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sakura arrived at Ichiraku's only to find out that she had just missed him.

"Mr. Ichiraku was Naruto here"

"Yes he was but he just left five minutes ago with the oldest Hyuuga girl"

"You mean Hinata?"

"Yes he gave her some roses then they had some ramen and after that he said something about going to their special spot"

"Ok. Well do you know witch way they went?"

"Yea they went off towards the training filed"

"Thank you"

And with that said Sakura went off towards the training field to find Naruto and Hinata.

'So Naruto and Hinata finely got together, I should be happy for them but why do I feel jealous all of a sudden'Sakura thought to herself as she approached the training filed but stopped when she herd Naruto's and Hinata's voice coming from a tree close by. "Their they are" Sakura said. She was about to make her presence known but decided to hide in a bush near the tree to listen to what they were saying.

Up in the tree Naruto and Hinata were close together, Naruto leaned up agents the tree and Hinata in his arms and in Hinata arms were the dozed red roses.

"Naruto-kun please sing to me" Hinata said while looking in his beautiful blue eyes.

"What would you like me to sing Hinata-chan?" Naruto said while looking in her eyes as well.

"I don't care just as long as it's you sing to me"

"Ok…well let me see" Naruto said while taping his chin. "Oh I know your going to love this Hinata-chan" Naruto cleared his voice and got ready to start.

Meanwhile in the bush Sakura got ready to cover her ears. "**Naruto sing give me a break this is going to be horrible." **Sakura thought but her eyes widened as Naruto started to sing.

_Konvict Konvict  
Oh  
Ohoohwooe  
Oooh  
Ooohhwooe_

Nobody wanna see us together  
But it don't matter no  
Cause I got you babe

Naruto gave Hinata a quick kiss on her neck earning a giggle from Hinata.

_  
Nobody wanna see us together  
But it don't matter no  
Cause I got you babe_

Then he kissed the other side of her neck earning another giggle from her.

_  
Cause we gon' fight  
Oh yes we gon' fight  
Believe we gon' fight  
We gon' fight  
Fight for our right to love yeah  
Nobody wanna see us together  
But it don't matter no  
Cause I got you_

Nobody wanna see us together  
Nobody thought we'd last forever  
I feel I'm hopin' and prayin'  
Things between us gon' get better  
Men steady comin' after you  
Women steady comin' after me  
Seem like everybody wanna go for self  
And don't wanna respect boundaries  
Tellin' you all those lies  
Just to get on your side  
But I must admit there was a couple secrets  
I held inside  
But just know that I tried  
To always apologize  
And I'ma have you first always in my heart  
To keep you satisfied

Nobody wanna see us together  
But it don't matter no  
Cause I got you babe  
Nobody wanna see us together  
But it don't matter no  
Cause I got you babe  
Cause we gon' fight  
Oh yes we gon' fight  
Believe we gon' fight  
We gon' fight  
Fight for our right to love yeah  
Nobody wanna see us together  
But it don't matter no  
Cause I got you

Got every right to wanna leave  
Got every right to wanna go  
Got every right to hit the road  
And never talk to me no more  
You don't even have to call  
Even check for me at all  
Because the way I been actin' lately  
Has been off the wall  
Especially toward you  
Puttin' girls before you  
And they watchin' everything I been doin'  
Just to hurt you  
Most of it just ain't you  
Ain't true  
And they won't show you  
How much of a queen you are to me  
And why I love you baby

Nobody wanna see us together  
But it don't matter no  
Cause I got you babe  
Nobody wanna see us together  
But it don't matter no  
Cause I got you babe  
Cause we gon' fight  
Oh yes we gon' fight  
Believe we gon' fight  
We gon' fight  
Fight for our right to love yeah  
Nobody wanna see us together  
But it don't matter no  
Cause I got you

Oh oh oh oh oh  
Cause I got you  
Cause I got you  
Ooooh  
Cause I got you babe  
Cause I got you

Nobody wanna see us together  
But it don't matter no  
Cause I got you babe  
Nobody wanna see us together  
But it don't matter no  
Cause I got you babe  
Cause we gon' fight  
Oh yes we gon' fight  
Believe we gon' fight  
We gon' fight  
Fight for our right to love yeah  
Nobody wanna see us together  
But it don't matter no  
Cause I got you  
Nobody wanna see us together  
But it don't matter no  
Cause I got you babe  
Nobody wanna see us together  
But it don't matter no  
Cause I got you babe  
Cause we gon' fight  
Oh yes we gon' fight  
Believe we gon' fight  
We gon' fight  
Fight for our right to love yeah  
Nobody wanna see us together  
But it don't matter no  
Cause I got you

"Naruto can sing? Who knew" Sakura said to herself. Then inner Sakura roared "**Cha why didn't he ever try singing for me and giving me roses!**" then Sakura just shook her head to clear her thoughts and listened to what Naruto and Hinata were saying.

"Oh Naruto-kun that was beautiful"

"Thanks Hinata-chan" then Naruto gave Hinata a long kiss and when they broke apart they both smiled at each other.

"Thank you very much for the beautiful roses Naruto-kun"

"You're quite welcome my Hinata-chan…but the beauty of the roses has nothing on your beauty."

"You're so sweet"

Naruto just smiled his goofy smile and gave Hinata a gentle squeeze. Naruto then turned his attention away from Hinata and looked down.

"Ok come on out Sakura I know you're their" Naruto said quite annoyed

"You too Kiba" Hinata said just as annoyed

Sakura and Kiba came out from their hiding spots and looked up at them.

"Ok now both of you explain to me why you were spying on us" said Naruto

"You first Kiba you were the one spying on us the whole time" Hinata said

Kiba scratched under his nose "well…I and Akamaru were just working on our tailing skills…yea that's it working on our tailing skills I guess we need to do some more work seeing that you noticed us"

Hinata looked at him with a sad look on her face "we'll talk about this later Kiba" and he just looked down at the ground.

"Ok Sakura now it's your turn" Naruto said

"Well I came to find you to see if you wanted to train with me" Sakura said with her hands on he hips.

"Well as you can see I'm spending time with my girlfriend so I'll see you later, come on Hinata lets go somewhere else"

"Right" then poof they were gone leaving a mad Sakura and Kiba

'This isn't over!' both Sakura and Kiba thought

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**AN: Well theirs chapter 2…yea I know the ending of this chapter sucked but hay cut me some slack…any way what do you think should I keep going or quit while I'm ahead? **


	3. Beautiful Disaster

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto if I did him and Hinata would be together and he would also be a perv. Also I do not own the song ****Beautiful Disaster by Kelly Clarkson**

**AN: have no fear chapter 3 is here…please forgive me for being late with this (bows his head in shame) one more thing this chapter picks up where chapter 2 left off.**

'**Cha why isn't Naruto drooling over me anymore…what the hell is going on here' **inner Sakura screamed.

"So Sakura why's the real reason why you were flowing Naruto and Hinata?" Kiba asked

"Well I'm not entirely sure…I guess…I guess I'm just jealous" Sakura answered

"Same here"

"Well what should we do about it?" Sakura asked

"I'm not sure…but if we put our heads together we'll think of something"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Naruto and Hinata were walking down the quite street of Konoha hand in hand a little mad that their teammates interrupted their alone time.

"Naruto-kun what are we going to do about them?" Hinata asked a little sad

"What are you talking about Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked clueless

"I'm talking about Kiba and Sakura…you know their going to keep interrupting are special time together"

"Oh that…well Hinata-chan I got a plan…but it will only work for a little wile"

"What is it Naruto-kun?"

Naruto then leaned close to Hinata and whispered his plan into her ear. When he was done Hinata smiled at him and gave him a quick kiss.

"Come on Hinata-chan lets get some dinner"

"Ok Naruto-kun"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**The Next Day:**

Sakura and Kiba tailed Naruto to the Hyuuga compound and watched as Naruto greeted Hinata.

"Good morning Hinata-chan" Naruto said while giving her a small bear hug and a kiss

"Well good morning to you to Naruto-kun" Hinata smiled at her boyfriend

"What would you like to do today my Hinata-chan?"

After hearing this Kiba wanted to go and strangle Naruto, Sakura saw the death glair in his eyes so she put her hand on his shoulder getting his attention.

"I know how you feel Kiba but now's not the time for that but it will be soon" Sakura said trying to calm him down.

"All right" was all Kiba said then they turned their attention back to what Naruto and Hinata were saying

"First Naruto-kun I would like to ditch our uninvited company"

At this Sakura and Kiba were stunned to know they been found out so quickly.

"I agree Hinata-chan" and with a poof of smoke they were gone.

"Not this shit again" Sakura said angrily

"No worries Sakura" Kiba started "I got their sent and we'll find them in no time" and with a burst of speed they were off chasing after Naruto and Hinata. But little did they know that Naruto and Hinata were hiding in a bush near by.

"See Hinata-chan I told you it would work"

"that was very clever of you Naruto-kun making clones of us go and give Sakura and Kiba the runaround while we have our alone time"

"Yep…now what would you like to do now" Naruto asked

"Well first we need to find a new secret spot for us and then I have a surprise for you" Hinata said smiling at him.

"A surprise! What is it what is it" Naruto said bouncing up and down

Hinata just smiled and giggled a bit at her boyfriend's childish manner "you'll just have to wait but right now we need to get going before Sakura and Kiba come back.

"Oh ok Hinata-chan" Naruto pouted and with that said they were off hand in hand to find a new alone spot.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Meanwhile with Sakura and Kiba**

"I can't believe Naruto outsmarted us what the hell is this opposite land!" Kiba yelled

"Calm down Kiba, I bet it was Hinata who came up with that" Sakura said calmly

"Yea your right, so now what?" Kiba asked

"Well theirs not much we can do right now, we'll just have to wait" Sakura answered

"Dam!" Kiba said while hanging his head down

'Why am I so jealous…I should be happy that he's out of my hair. '_Am I in love with him is that why?_' Sakura asked herself

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Back with Naruto and Hinata**

"This looks like a perfect spot Hinata-chan" Naruto said proudly

"Yes it is Naruto-kun" Hinata said while hugging Naruto's arm

Their new spot was a site to see, it had a lake that had a little water fall that had a hiding spot behind it and it had tall trees that guarded the site making it hard to find. Yes it was a nice spot indeed.

"Now that we found our new spot I think it's time I gave you your surprise" Hinata said with a smile

"All right" Naruto yelled

"Ok Naruto-kun are you ready" Naruto nodded his head yes "ok…I would like to sing a song for you" Naruto went wide eyed and waited for her to start. '_Ok I can do this…I can do this' _Hinata said mentally

_He drowns in his dreams  
An exquisite extreme I know  
He's as dumb as he seems  
And more heaven than a heart could hold  
And if I try to save him  
My whole world could cave in  
It just ain't right   
It just ain't right_

Oh when I don't know  
I don't know what he's after  
But he's so beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster  
And if I could hold on  
Through the tears and the laughter  
Would it be beautiful?  
Or just a beautiful disaster

His magical myth  
As strong as with I believe  
A tragedy with  
More damage than a soul should see  
And do I try to change him  
So hard not to blame him  
Hold on tight  
Hold on tight

Oh cuz I don't know  
I don't know what he's after  
But he's so beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster  
And if I could hold on  
Through the tears and the laughter  
Would it be beautiful?  
Or just a beautiful disaster

I'm longing for love and the logical  
But he's only happy hysterical  
I'm waiting for some kind of miracle  
Waited so long  
So long

He's soft to the touch  
But afraid at the end he breaks  
He's never enough  
And still leaves more than I can take  
Oh cuz I don't know  
I don't know what he's after  
But he's so beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster  
And if I could hold on   
Through the tears and the laughter  
Would it be beautiful?  
Or just a beautiful disaster

He's beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster

Naruto just stood in aw at his girlfriend for a minute witch made Hinata a little nerve thinking she didn't do a good job until…

"Hinata-chan that was amazing your voice is like a hundred angels singing"

Hinata just smiled and blushed "thank…you…Naruto-kun" Hinata whispered

Naruto grinned a big grin and picked Hinata up and gave her a hug followed by a big kiss. Little did they know that someone was spying on them and that person couldn't help but smile at them.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**AN: ok theirs chapter 3…for those of you that want more you'll get more but you must bare with me because of job being 12 hours long you sort of get a bit worn out but I'll get them up as fast as I can so please stay with me, and this will be the last song chapter for a little while. So…….later everyone….one more thing I did my best with spelling this time so if anything is wrong I blame spell check on my word. **


	4. Spy's

**AN: ok I'm back with a new chapter I was waiting on the reviews to reach 30 so I knew people were still reading this and also I was co-writing****a Naruto story with ****DARKFIRE****Wolf Fist and that kept me from working on my story for a while…sorry. Anyways in the past I was asked if this was a pre or post time skip story and I said it was in the middle well I changed my mind the story is now after the time skip witch I think that makes it post and if you don't like it sue me or flame me I don't really care I just had to make it like this so I could do a lot more with the story because I really didn't think it would go on this far but enough of my rambling its now story time boys and girls. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto if I did him and ****Hinata would be together and he would also be a perv and spelling wise if theirs something wrong put the blame on my spell check **

………………………………………………………………………………

"That a boy Naruto" Jiraiya said to himself just then he herd a rustling in the bush next to him reveling Kakashi.

"Hay Jiraiya what are you up to?" Kakashi asked

"Oh just watching my student spreading his wings" Jiraiya said

"Hun" Kakashi asked

"Just look over their" Jiraiya said and when Kakashi turned his head he saw Naruto and Hinata on the ground making out.

"Wow look at Naruto go" Kakashi said in otter shock "But don't you think we should leave them to their privacy."

"What and miss the chance to watch my student work and not to mention getting some new ideas for my next book." Just then Naruto shot up off the ground and yelled.

"I know you're their pervie sage and you to Kakashi sensei so come on out!" To say Naruto was mad was an underestimate as Jiraiya and Kakashi stepped out of the bushes Naruto continued "why is it whenever me and Hinata-chan start our alone time somebody always interrupts us" by that time Hinata was right beside Naruto with his arm around her waist. "I don't even want to here you're two's lame excuses why you're here so were out of here" and in a poof of smoke they were gone.

"So their others flowing them" Jiraiya said

"What's going on in that brain of yours?" Kakashi asked

"Something that could turn out to be a lot of fun care to join me?"

"Well I got nothing beater to do so I guess so but I got to go tell Anko what's going on"

"You my friend our wiped" Jiraiya laughed "but hears a thought bring her along what makes a good chase is the more people that our involved" Jiraiya smiled and in a blink of an eye they were gone to go find Anko.

………………………………………………………………………………

**Back with Naruto and Hinata:**

"I can't believe this every time we get some alone time some one always shows up and runes it!" Naruto shouted

"Please calm down Naruto-kun its" Hinata said trying to calm her boyfriend down even though she was quite mad herself.

"I'm sorry Hinata-chan its just I don't want anyone ruining our time together, I mean I'm trying to make up for so much lost time we could have had together if it wasn't for me being such an idiot and always chasing after Sakura" Naruto said sadly with his head down.

"Naruto-kun…its all right all that maters is that were together now and leave the past in the past…ok" Hinata then lifted his head and kissed him lightly on his lips.

"Feel better now?" Hinata asked with a smile

"If I said no do I get another kiss?" Naruto said with a smile

"I'll give you a kiss any time you want" and with that said they held each other and kissed and kissed and kissed.

………………………………………………………………………………

"You want me to do what?" Anko asked

"Anko-chan I wanted you to come along with me and Jiraiya to spy on Naruto and Hinata" Kakashi said to his lover

"Give me one good reason I should go with you to spy on the Hyuuga girl and the nine tails brat?"

"Well" Kakashi started "if you do I'll…." Kakashi leaned in close and whispered something in her ear witch made drool run down her mouth

"No bullshit you really will?" Kakashi just nodded his head "all right I'll go with you just let do something real fast and I'll be back" Anko said with a smile but then her face turn serious and looked at Kakashi dead in his eye and held him by his shirt "if you don't keep your word I'll make your life hell got it"

"Got it" Kakashi said wile nodding his head up and down

"Good…now see you in a bit" and with that said Anko gave him a quick kiss and ran off with a smile on her face

"Ha-ha now that's some funny shit right their" Jiraiya laughed out loud

"What about that did you find so funny Jiraiya?" Kakashi said a little mad at his favorite author.

"Oh nothing I just like how you always bow down to her when ever she's around" Jiraiya laughed.

"Oh you do…well I see you do the same thing when lady Tsunade's around" Kakashi smiled as Jiraiya's face turned pail.

"Well I have a good reason why I do that"

"As do I with Anko…so lets just leave it at that"

………………………………………………………………………………

**Meanwhile with Sakura and Kiba**

"I give up" Sakura said while hanging her head

"Oh come on Sakura we'll find the real Naruto and Hinata soon" Kiba said trying to cheer her up

"Its not that Kiba it's just….I think I should have treated Naruto nicer then he mite have kept chasing after me"

"Well I thought Hinata would eventually give up on Naruto then I could make my move but she never did"

"Well I guess we both missed our chance" Sakura started but then she started to smile an evil smile "what do you think about just spying on them now just to annoy them"

"I like the way you think" and with that said they were gone

………………………………………………………………………………

**Now back to Naruto and Hinata **

As Naruto and Hinata walked down the streets of Konoha holding hands they talked about what they should do for the rest of the day.

"Well Hinata-chan what would you like to do next?"

"I would very much like to ditch all this uninvited company but everywhere we go their already their"

"Well I know a place where we could be alone and no one would dear bother us" Naruto said with a sly smile

"And where's that?" Hinata said with a knowing smile

"It's…" Naruto whispered in her ear and brought a small blush to her face

"I thought that was the place you were talking about" Hinata smiled

"Then what are we waiting for lets get going" Naruto then held Hinata close and in a whirlwind of leafs they were gone.

………………………………………………………………………………

**With our group of spy's **

"What the hell was that!?" Sakura yelled coming out of hiding with Kiba

"I knew teaching him that would come back and bite me in the ass sooner or later" Jiraiya said coming out of his hiding spot as well with Kakashi and Anko close behind

"Kakashi sensei you're following Naruto to?"

"yes" Kakashi started then Anko butted in "but not no more he has to do something for me now" then she grabbed Kakashi with a sick smile on her face witch brought a worried one Kakashi's and with a loud POOF they were gone.

"Master Jiraiya why our you spying on them?" Sakura asked her master's perverted teammate

"Getting ideas for my new book and seeing the two of you following them as well also fills my head with even more ideas" he said while rubbing his hands together and a huge smile on his witch caused Sakura and Kiba to sweat drop.

"You know master Tsunade would kill you if she found out you doing that" Sakura said with a small sly smile

As soon as Sakura said that his face got extremely pail of just thinking of what Tsunade would do to him but then she continued "but no worries I wont tell" as soon as she said that he bowed down to her raptly saying thank you.

"As interesting as this day has been I got run so later Sakura, master Jiraiya" Kiba said and started to walk off he heard Sakura call out "later Kiba" while waving goodbye with a smile to her fellow spy.

"_Very interesting" _Jiraiya said to himself and putting something down in his note pad and he got it down just in time because as soon as he did Sakura turned around to see that he just put his notepad down.

"What were you writing just now?" she said with an eyebrow raised

"Nothing really…would still like to go after Naruto? I think I have a good idea where he went with Hinata" with a smile on his face

"Sure" Sakura said and then they were off

"_Naruto you really are my student if you taken her where I think you taken he_" Jiraiya thought happily.

………………………………………………………………………………

**In the outskirts of ****Konoha**

"Well it looks like were almost their Temari-chan" a man in a black clock with a mask on said to the one he was holding hands with.

"Yep it will be nice to see everyone again and get a chance for you to meet everyone" she said with a smile, then she leaned in close to the masked man and lifted up his mask to give him a little kiss on the lips witch brought a smile on his face and then frond.

"Is that all I get?" he pouted

"For now" she replied and started to lean back so they would be hand in hand again but he stopped her.

"Oh no you don't after that I'm not letting you get away" he said as he pulled her close so he could wrap his arm around her waist then he pulled his mask down and they continued their way to Konoha.

………………………………………………………………………………

**AN: their it is chapter 4 I'll start working on chap. 5 in a few days but wont post it until I get 35 to 40…maybe 45 I'm not sure yet but anyways like I said before I'm writing a story with ****DARKFIRE****Wolf Fist**** and it's up on his site now but he wants me to post it up to and I will in a few days so until then I'm out of here. **


	5. The Sand Comes To Visit

**AN: sorry for the very and I mean very long wait for this chapter I had a lot of things going on so I could not work on it for a while but I will make sure that you will never and I mean never have to wait this long for another chapter again…unless I have a bad case of writers block which should not happen since I have a friend helping me when ever I get stuck and don't know what to say next **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto if I did him and ****Hinata would be together and he would also be a perv and spelling wise if theirs something wrong put the blame on my spell check **

………………………………………………………………………………

**With Naruto and Hinata at Naruto's house:**

"Now where were we before we were rudely interrupted like a million times" Naruto said with a little knowing smile.

"Oh I know" Hinata smiled a evil little smile then with out warning she tackled Naruto right on to his couch and started making out like their was like no tomorrow.

………………………………………………………………………………

Jiraiya and Sakura stood right outside Naruto's window watching the intense make out session right before their eyes.

"Now I know for sure Naruto is defiantly my prize student, I mean look at the skills he has. Hinata is one lucky lady." Jiraiya said proudly

"Well good for her" Sakura said with a vain popping out of her forehead

"Now I think its time for me to go I got some more research to do so I'll see you later Sakura"

"By master Jiraiya" and in a poof of smoke he was gone

Sakura just stood their out side Naruto's window watching his make out session with Hinata for another minute or two before sighing and looking down in defeat and took off for home.

"_**I really should be happy for him and Hinata but……oh why am I feeling like it should be in their instead of Hinata……aw my brain hurts"**_

………………………………………………………………………………...

**The Next Day at the Gates of Konoha**

Temari and her masked friend walked into Konoha and were greeted by the shinobi at the watch and check in station and they greeted them right back. As they walked towards the hokage tower when they spotted a very happy Naruto and Hinata walking the streets of Konoha hand in hand. Well, well, well if it isn't Naruto how have you been?" Temari said out loud.

Naruto was about to give Hinata a kiss when he herd someone call out to him and when he looked over he saw his best friends sister and a masked man walking towards him and Hinata.

"Temari what brings you here to Konoha?" Naruto asked

"Well Gaara gave me some time off and I decided to come here to visit with my boyfriend" Temari answered

"Hello my name is Isamu I am a ANBU member of the sand" he greeted with a small bow

"Hi it's nice to meet you Isamu I'm Naruto Uzumaki and this and this very beautiful women next to me is Hinata Hyuuga"

"It's very nice to meet you Hinata" Isamu said with another small bow

"Likewise" Hinata said in her normal shy tone

"So I take it that you two are on a date" Temari said with a smile

"Yes we are we were just on our way to get some lunch at Ichiraku's care to come along and make it a double date?" Naruto asked

"We'd love to" Temari answered and then they were off

About half way their Isamu lent down and whispered into Temari's ear "We are being followed"

Temari nodded in agreement and whispered back "Right now we can't do anything about it now we'll just have to wait but don't worry their no threat I'm not totally sure but I think its Sakura and someone else"

"Who's Sakura?" Isamu asked

"Naruto's teammate she's ok"

Isamu just nodded and the four of them made their way to Ichiraku's

………………………………………………………………………………

"I wonder what Temari's doing here and who's that with her?" Sakura whispered to herself.

"Well theirs only one way to find out lets join them for once instead of sneaking around all the time because I'm tired of it" a voice said right behind her.

Sakura jumped by surprise at the voice that belonged to Inuzuka Kiba. As Kiba laughed at her reaction Sakura tried he best to maintain her composure so se wouldn't break Kiba in two.

"Kiba don't you ever and I mean ever sneak up on me like that again got it!" A very angry Sakura yelled at him, as she lifted him up by the neck and started shaking him. Kiba managed to breathed out a "yes mama" before Sakura dropped him. After Kiba cached his breath he continued what he was saying.

"Sakura I'm really tired of spying on them can't we just join them and get info that way please"

Sakura thought for a while then answered "I guess so"

………………………………………………………………………………

**After Lunch At ****Ichiraku's:**

"Well I guess we'll see you later Naruto and you two Hinata" Temari said

"Where are you guy's heading?" Naruto asked

"We got to check in with Lady Hokage" Temari answered

"Hay how bout later we round everybody up and go to this new karaoke bar that just opened up."

"Sounds great. So until then later" Temari said with a smile

"See you two later and it was nice to meet you Isamu" Hinata said to the masked man

"And you to Hinata as well as you Naruto" Isamu said while bowing and in a blink of an eye Temari and Isamu were gone.

"Well Isamu seems like a very nice person" Hinata said

"Yep sure does and he can eat as much ramen as I can" Naruto said amazed

"Now what do you want to do Naruto-kun?"

"Well how about we go for a nice walk in the woods Hinata-chan"

"Sounds lovely" and with that said they walked off hand in hand towards the woods.

………………………………………………………………………………

"It sure is nice out right Naruto-kun"

"Sure is Hinata-chan, do you want to rest for a little while we have been walking around for a while"

"Sure why not"

Naruto then proceed to jump up in a tree with Hinata in his arms and stayed like that during their break time. As he lay back with Hinata in his arms he thought how grateful he was to have such a wonderful girlfriend as Hinata and he would make sure that no one would ever hurt her as long as he was around and with that he gave Hinata a gentle squeeze and a kiss on the cheek.

"What was that for?" Hinata giggled

"for just being the beautiful women you are" Naruto answered

As they took their break form their walk it in the woods they failed to notice that they were being watched but not by your friendly neighborhood spy's but by four deadly ones.

………………………………………………………………………………...

**At ****Hokage Tower:**

Temari and Isamu made their way up Hokage tower to deliver news to Lady Tsunade. When they were all most at the door to Tsunade's office they were stopped by the bright smile of Shizune.

"Glad you made it without any trouble." Shizune said with a smile

"Well…their was a bit of trouble when we were half way here but it was nothing me and Temari-chan couldn't handle" Isamu said while smiling under his mask making Temari blush.

"And you are?" Shizune asked while raising an eyebrow

"Oh…pardon my manners. My name is Isamu I am a ANBU member from Suna and Temari-Chan's escort as well as her boyfriend and protector"

Hearing the very last part of his sentence caused Temari to pound him in to the floor with her fan. Shizune just laughed at the site in front of her and decided to save the poor boy from being killed.

"Temari I think he's had enough and besides don't you have an important message for Tsunade-sama anyways"

"Sorry about that I almost forgot. Yes we do have a message for her its S-rank calcified" Temari said in a serious tone

"Well follow me"

As the tow women walked away a badly beaten Isamu slowly made his way to his feet with a large bomb on the head and took off a very torn black clock and flowed them murdering something about this was his favorite clock and why did he ever dated a women that could hand his ass to him. When they reached the Hokage's office Shizune knocked on the door and waited for an answer.

Tsunade was in the middle of her after noon nap when she herd a knock at her door "Yes" a very groggy and angry Tsunade yelled

"Lady Tsunade the massagers from Suna are hear"

"Enter" the doors opened and the two of them walked in

"So what's this urgent message from the Kazekage?" Tsunade asked

"The Akatsuki have 4 new members" Temari said

"Truly?" Tsunade asked wide eyed

"Yes I'm afraid its true and we reason to believe that they will be here soon and will be after Naruto…all 4 of them" Isamu said while taking off his mask reveling an x mark scar across his face.

"Who are you and what our the 4 members name's?"

"I am a ANBU member of Suna my name is Isamu and as for the second part of your question Hokage-sama I'm sorry I could not collect that much information before I was found out all I know is that there is 4 of them and their coming here to get Naruto"

………………………………………………………………………………

**AN: Ok their it is another chapter in the story that you guys seem to love so until next time (****which won't be as long as last time)**** I'm out of here**


	6. 4 New Akatsuki Members

**AN: sorry for the long wait for this chapter. I want you people to get a good mental picture of what my OC looks like. He's 6 foot he what he has on is just a plain ANBU outfit with a sword on his back. He has on a special ANBU mask think of it like a demon face and unlike other ANBU members he removes his mask out of respect for athodyd. Now with that said on with the story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto if I did him and ****Hinata would be together and he would also be a perv and spelling wise if theirs something wrong put the blame on my spell check **

………………………………………………………………………………

**In The Woods:**

Naruto and Hinata were sitting in the tree when they saw Sakura and Kiba heading towards them.

"What the hell do you guys want now?" Naruto said a little annoyed

"Well we wanted to know if we could join you on your walk" Sakura said with a vain popping out but was doing her best to keep her cool.

Before Naruto responded Hinata whispered in his ear "Their just going to keep tailing us if you said no and besides maybe they will get attached to one another and if that happens they'll finely leave us alone"

"What do you mean by attached to one another?"

Hinata just smiled at her loveable idiot boyfriend and continued "What I mean is maybe it will bring them in to a dating relationship"

"Oh you mean by watching us be all lover like it will bring them closer to the point when they become boyfriend and girlfriend and get them out of our hair" Naruto said

"That's right" Hinata smiled

"Ok I guess you guys can tag along we got something talk about as well" Naruto said while him and Hinata jump out of the tree. Then the group of four walked on deeper into the woods talking never realizing that they were being watched by four sets of eyes just waiting for the right opportunity to strike and take what or should I say who they came for.

………………………………………………………………………………

**Back At ****Hokage Tower:**

"So do you know witch villages they come from?" Tsunade asked

"One comes from the stone, another comes from the grass" Temari started

"Number 3 comes from thewaterfall, and the last comes from the cloud" Isamu finished.

"So do you know how strong they are?"

"Well they are more deadly than Itachi Uchiha" Isamu said. Tsunade was in pure shock not wanting to believe what she was just told.

"Have you seen Naruto and told him?"

"Yes we have and no we wanted to fill you in first before we said anything" Temari answered

"Do you know where he's at?"

"Yes he said something about him and Hinata taking a walk in the w…oods, DAM IT!" Isamu cursed

"What? He's still got Hinata and I do believe Sakura and Kiba are still tailing them if they do show up they could stall them for a while" Temari said.

"Temari I'll let you finish the meeting I got to find Naruto…Lady Tsunade it was a pleaser to meet you" and with a bow a loud poof Isamu was gone

"Temari don't you think you should go after him?" Tsunade asked

"No he'll be fine after all he did spy on the Akatsuki for months with out getting caught and he's so strong he beat Kankuro with ease and stood toe to toe with Gaara so he'll be all right"

"I see" Tsunade said with a smile.

………………………………………………………………………………

**Back In The Woods: **

"Their he is Naruto Uzumaki container of the nine tailed fox" one of the dark figures said

"Yes but who are the other three?" another asked

"It does not matter we are only here for the nine tails if they get in our way we'll kill them" said the third

"All right shut it lets go get him" said the last and in a dark flash they sprung forth to their target

Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, and Kiba were taken by surprise as the four dark figures appeared right in front of them.

"Naruto Uzumaki container of the nine tailed fox you're coming with us" said the first one

"Just who the hell are you guys?" Kiba stated

"Their member's of the Akatsuki but it's funny I thought we wiped you bastard's out except for Itachi and Kisame"

"We are the last four members of the Akatsuki. I am Hideki of the grass"

"I'm Iwao of the cloud"

"My name is Kioshi of the stone"

"And I'm Michi of the waterfall"

Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, and Kiba got in to their battle stances.

"So you think you can take all of us" Kiba said

"You three are nothing to us we are here to only take the nine tails" said Hideki

"You are not taking Naruto away from me!" Hinata said while activating her byakugan

"You're a feisty one aren't you?" said Iwao

"I'm tired of all this talking lets just kill the three and take the nine tales" said Kioshi

"I'm with Kioshi on this one, the more time we waist we risk being discovered" said Michi

"Fine then its time to fight" said Hideki

And just like that the battle started Naruto was taking on Hideki, Hinata was taking on Iwao, and Kiba and Sakura took on Kioshi and Michi.

………………………………………………………………………………...

Isamu was jumping through the trees as fast as he could _**"**__I hope I get their before those fore show up" _he thought to himself.

Isamu stopped suddenly when he herd clanging metal he looked up ahead and saw Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, and Kiba laying face down on the ground.

"Shit!"

………………………………………………………………………………

"That wasn't so hard" said Hideki

"Yah now lets grab the nine tales and get the hell out of here" said Iwao

Kioshi was about to pick up Naruto when he herd someone shout

"WIND STYLE DRAGON TWISTER!"

A large roar was herd as Hideki, Iwao, Kioshi, and Michi were blown back thirty feet.

"What the hell was that!?" Iwao said

"That would be me"

"And just who the hell are you" asked Kioshi

"I'm Isamu of the sand and as long as I'm here Naruto will not be going anywhere"

"I beg to differ" Michi said while charging at Isamu

"Ha to slow…ninja art shadow portal" Isamu said and in one second him Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, and Kiba were covered in darkness and vanished from where they were laying.

"Dam him! We almost had the nine tales" cursed Iwao

"Calm down we'll get him in the end but for now I suggest we scram there could be more of them on the way" said Hideki

"Agreed" said Kioshi and in a blink of an eye they were gone.

………………………………………………………………………………

**Back ****At ****Hokage Tower:**

Tsunade was looking over some paper work when Shizune burst open her door. "Lady Tsunade Naruto and the others are in the hospital" she said in a hurry. Tsunade got up out of her chair and rushed to the hospital with Shizune.

………………………………………………………………………………

**At ****Konoha Hospital:**

Tsunade and Shizune walked into the room where Naruto and the others were and found them resting in their beds with minor injures on their face they also noticed that Isamu and Temari sitting in chairs watching over them.

"What in the world happened?" Tsunade asked

"Well to make a long story short they showed up and I managed to get them out of their before they killed Hinata, Sakura, and Kiba and then take Naruto" Isamu said.

"So their here" Tsunade said

"Yea their probably hiding on the out skirts of the village" said Temari

"Shizune send an ANBU unit to search the area"

"At once my lady"

Shizune left the room to go fetch an ANBU unit

"Will they be alright?" asked Tsunade

"Yea their fine they just need rest all of their wounds were minor "Temari said

"Well that's good"

…………………………………………………………………………….

**AN: Ok their it is another chapter in the story that you guys seem to love so until next time I'm out of here**


	7. Night On The Town

**AN: sorry for the long, long, long wait for this chapter but it has been all work and no play for quite some time and my computer caught a virus and you know how it is. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto if I did him and ****Hinata would be together and he would also be a perv and spelling wise if theirs something wrong put the blame on my spell check and any song I list I do not own**

………………………………………………………………………………**...**

**THE NEXT DAY:**

Hinata woke up in a hospital bed next to Naruto and seeing him stair into her eyes

"Morning beautiful I'm glad you're ok"

"Na Na….Naruto where are we?"

"In the hospital" said Isamu walking into the room

"What the hell it feels like a truck hit me" Kiba moaned as he woke up

"I agree" said Sakura as she came to

"Good you're all awake you guys have been out of it for a week" Isamu said while smiling under his mask

"A WEEK!!" they all yelled

"Yep" Isamu started then whack on the head courtesy of Temari's fan

"No you've only been out for a day" Temari said

"Aw you're no fun Temari-chan" Isamu said while rubbing his sore head

"What the hell happened the last thing I remember is fighting those duds in the black robes" Kiba said

"Well by the time I got their you guys were all knocked out cold and I managed to get you all out of their before they took Naruto and killed the rest of you" Isamu said

"So it's all happing again" Naruto said

"I'm afraid so" said Tsunade as she walked into the room "but I would relax a bit I got ANBU units searching the out skirts of the village but so far nothing was found they may have retreated for now"

"So how long will we have to stay here?" Kiba said

"Well since you wounds were miner and you are all awake we'll give you one last checkup then you are all free to leave" Tsunade said then left the room

"See you later guys" Temari said with a smile and also left the room

"See you guys tonight at the bar" Isamu started

"What bar?" Naruto asked

"You know the new karaoke bar you were talking about yesterday" Isamu explained

"Oh yea see you later Isamu"

"Later" and in a poof he was gone

"I think that guy is a show off "Kiba said and in another poof Isamu was back

"Why yes, yes I am" he laughed then he was off again

……………………………………………………………………………

**LATER THAT NIGHT:**

Naruto walked down the street with Hinata hand in hand to the new karaoke bar when Hinata noticed a worried face on Naruto.

"Naruto-kun what's wrong?" Hinata asked sadly

"It's just…well you see Hinata-chan when we fought the 4 Akatsuki members the other day I was afraid I was going to loose you and I never want to put you in that" but that was all Naruto was able to say before Hinata put her finger to his lips.

"It's ok Naruto-kun whatever happens we will get thru this together ok?"

"Ok but once this is all over and when the dust settles and the smoke is cleared" Naruto starts then leans closer to Hinata and whispers something in her ear which causes her to turn red and tears in her eyes

"Do you really mean that Naruto?"

Naruto nods his head and with that nod Hinata jumped on him and started to kiss him all over. After a few moments of kissing they continued their way to the bar.

………………………………………………………………………………

As the bar came into site Naruto and Hinata witnessed Isamu Temari making out by the front door.

"Are we interrupting something?" Naruto said with one of his fox like smiles.

"Yea you were" Isamu said while pulling his mask back down witch earned him a playful slap by Temari

"No you not we were just waiting for you two" Temari said with a blush and a smile.

"So were is everyone?" Hinata asked

"Inside so shall we then" Temari said while Isamu opened the door and the four of them interred the bar. When they walked in they saw all their friends waiting for them at a large table in the back.

"So Naruto are you going to sing for us tonight?" Sakura asked

"Yea Sakura and Kiba have told us that you have a good singing voice" Ino said

"Yes let the power of youth power you to sing my friend" Lee said with a fist up in the air and then bonk a hit on the head.

"Lee cant you stop that for one night?" Tenten asked

"Oh I don't know" Naruto started

"Come on Naruto-kun I want to hear you sing tonight" Hinata said sweetly

"Oh ok then anything for you Hinata-chan but I have a few conditions"

"What are they?" Chouji asked

"One Hinata-chan you have to sing with me" which caused Hinata's face to go red.

"I don't know if I can Naruto"

"Hinata sings?" Neji asked with an eyebrow raised

"Yes she does and she has a very beautiful voice" Naruto said proudly pulling Hinata into a hug

"What's the other condition?" Shino said

"And number two you all have to sing a song to that's the only way I'll sing" Naruto said with a smile

After a few moments of silence and looks around the table they all agreed they would sing. They drew numbers to see who would go first.

First up was Kiba who sung Who let the dogs out? Witch earned a small laughing fit at their table.

Next up was Neji who sung Sweet Emotion by Aerosmith

Then came Shino singing I wear my sunglasses at night

And the list goes on

Shikamaru sung Wasted years by Cold

Chouji sung Overburden by Disturbed

Tenten sung This ain't a scene, it's a goddamn arms race by Fallout Boy

Ino sung I wanna know what love is by Foreigner

Then it was Naruto and Hinata's turn to take the stage

"What do you think of this song Hinata-chan?"

"Oh that's good you ready?"

"Yea" Naruto said as the music started to play

**((AN:ok when you see (N) Naruto's voice (H) Hinata's voice (NH) their together))**

**(H)What would you think if I told you**

**I've always wanted to hold you?**

**I don't know what we're afraid of**

**Nothing would change if we made love**

**(N)So I'll be your friend**

**And I'll be your (NH) lover**

**Cause, I know in our hearts we agree**

**(N)We don't have to be one(NH) or the other, Oh no**

**We could be both to each other**

**(H)Yes, it's a chance that we're taking**

**And somebody's heart may be breaking**

**(N)But we can't stop what's inside us**

**Our love for each other will guide us**

As Sakura watched the two sing she realized that they belong together and once again she was alone. As Lee was thinking on a song to sing he looked over to see Sakura all sad

"What's wrong Sakura?"

"Oh its nothing Lee" she said sadly it was then he decided to think of a song that he could sing so it would cheer her up. Isamu watched what played out before him and decided to lend Lee a hand when his turn came.

**(NH)So I'll be your friend**

**And I'll be your lover**

**Cause, I know in our hearts we agree**

**(H)We don't have to be one(NH) or the other**

**(N)I've been through you**

**And you've been through me**

**(H)Sometimes a friend is the hardest to see**

**(N)We always know when it's laid on the line**

**(NH)Nobody else is as easy to find**

**(MH)So I'll be your friend**

**And I'll be your lover**

**Cause, I'll be your friend**

**And I'll be your lover**

**Cause, I know in our hearts we agree**

**We don't have to be one or the other**

**Oh no, we could be both to each other **

When the song was done they herd claps and cheers but none louder than their friends.

"So how was that?" Naruto said

"That was awesome Naruto" Chouji said

"Yes indeed that was an extent display of youth by you and Hinata!" Lee said

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop doing that!" Tenten started while strangling Lee "but yea it was awesome guys"

"Sakura I do believe its you're turn" Temari said

"Yes it is" Sakura decided to sing I never get over you getting over me by Exposé

Next was Lee's turn and Isamu pulled him close and whispered something to him "Do you think that will work?" Lee asked

"It will trust me" Isamu said while Lee walked towards the stage

"nicely done Sakura" Lee said

"Thanks Lee" Sakura said

"This one is for you" he said as he passed her. Sakura look stunned at what he just said someone was going to sing a song for her.

Lee took Isamu's advice and sung I'll Be by Edwin McCain and he was right it did cheer her up.

**((AN: ok now I'm not going to do anymore on those two for right now maybe later…maybe)) **

The last two songs of the night belonged to the sand duo

Isamu decided on Cry Little Sister by Sisters Of Mercy and as for Temari she sung Just Close Your Eyes by Waterproof Blonde.

………………………………………………………………………………

As the night ended Naruto and Hinata said good by to their friends and left for home.

"I had a really great time tonight Naruto-kun"

"Well I'm glad Hinata-chan" he said as he pulled her closer and gave her a light kiss on the lips.

………………………………………………………………………………**...AN: ok their it is the chapter you guys were waiting for. Now if anyone is wondering what song Naruto and Hinata were singing it was called Friends And Lovers by Gloria Loring and with that said I'll see you next time and hopefully it wont be so long **


End file.
